Snapshots
by Love-your-suit
Summary: One hundred stories with one hundred words. Snapshots of life. For jogging my brain for, or in between chapters of, /s/8915532/1/Clandestine Not to mean all of these happen in that line, but they easily could.
1. 1: Introduction

Not really anything to do with s/8915532/1/Clandestine but these things easily could happen in the same universe.

* * *

Introduction

* * *

He is clumsy with his emotions, a life without proper social interaction will do that to a person.

She never seems to mind, but he still feels like an alien most of the time. He never has stories like she does, about her day or co-workers.

But it hits him, finally, as he shakes some Irishman's hand. A mob doctor she knows. It's the first introduction he's experienced from her, and he's just here to stitch a wound she can't. Yet he's known her five years.

It makes him feel less alone.

She's as lonely and isolated as he is.


	2. 2: Complicated

Complicated

* * *

A lot of things are 'complicated' with them, with each other.

Her marriage was complicated. His work was complicated.

Whatever was going on between them _absolutely_ was complicated.

But they longer they went on, the less complicated things were. Her marriage still made his blood boil. His work gave her permanent worry lines. But their relationship eventually found a comfortable middle point.

Never too uncomplicated of course, because it never would be, but never too chaotic because they both dealt with enough of that already.

Took a few years, but they finally got the hang of this whole complicated thing.


	3. 3: Making History

Making History

He always knew he was different from the others, his emotions a flaw that helped him in ways fellow agents could never hope to understand.

He'd been making history since he was a child, ever since he sheltered lab animals,tried to escape, or refused to fight his 'brothers'.

But it was now, slipping back into the hotel room he was sharing with her, stripping down, cleaning his guns, settling next to her, and yet not waking her up, that he realized just how different he was, and just how much he was altering the future history books for the agency.


	4. 4: Rivalry

Rivalry

She has a fierce rivalry with a fellow lawyer, some prosecutor named Fletcher, who looked, and sounded, as slimy as wet garbage.

He would watch from afar as her back would tighten up, a scowl that 47 felt thankful wasn't directed at him on her face, teeth exposed, hands firmly on her hips, and eyes full of fire.

He didn't need to meet the man to know he would want to kill him, brows furrowing low and lips curled as he looked through his scope.

He does have to admit, it's funny seeing his timid little Arleen looking remotely vicious.


	5. 5: Unbreakable

Unbreakable

When Arleen discovers his true job she's terrified for some time. Not that he would hurt her, oh no. But that he would be hurt.

It takes a few days for him to convince her that he's been doing this for decades, and it settles her a bit.

He drags her off to Europe, to prove to her everything is fine, he knows what he is doing, and she needs to not worry so damn much.

But when he appears at her home, bleeding heavily from his side, all of that terror returns as she realizes: He is not unbreakable.


	6. 6: Obsession

Obsession

He has an absolute obsession with her freckles.

He is obsessed with finding each way to get her to hide those freckles on her cheeks with a blush.

He draws his fingers along her pale skin, playing a game of connect the dots as they lay naked in bed together, breathing still a bit heavy, hearts still racing.

So deep is his obsession that he has memorized every freckle on every inch of her skin.

So now he memorizes her scars, and finds out every story for each scar. Sometimes he laughs, sometimes he grows furious.

Regardless, he always listens.


	7. 7: Eternity

Eternity

It hasn't even been an entire year, and yet it felt like an eternity.

An eternity of not hearing her laugh, watching her wrinkle her nose, showing her amusement.

An eternity since he'd watched her watch the sunrise, cup of coffee held cautiously between her slender hands.

It's been an eternity since he has felt normal or human or right.

He never realized how deeply she had crawled under his skin until he found himself alone once again.

He always assumed he'd go first.

He hopes there's a different eternity after this one. One with her.

He desperately hoped so.


	8. 8: Gateway

Gateway

The first several times he takes her with him he makes sure they are nearby missions so he doesn't keep her long. An overnight trip, her working from the hotel room.

She isn't missing too much work but they get to spend more time together than they could if he followed protocol.

Actually, they wouldn't be spending _any_ time together if he was following protocol.

He favors this, however, one of her hands settled on his thigh, head bowed low over her notes, the two of them sitting in the shade of the Gateway Arch.

Yes. He _greatly_ prefers this.


	9. 9: Death

Death

For 47, death was to be quick, sudden. Or, at least, over within the day.

Arleen was not so lucky. Her death was slow, painful.

He instantly knew something was wrong when he appeared and she looked far too pale, too thin, too tired.

47 was never one to be scared of blood, but blood dripping between her fingers, her hand cupped around her face, is the scariest thing he's experienced.

He responds foolishly, delaying his next missions, dropping contact with Diana for several days, even luring enemies to Los Angeles, making a display.

Anything to stay at her side.


	10. 10: Opportunities

Opportunities

47 didn't grow up with the same opportunities she had. He never had holidays, special dinner nights, or standard childhood activities.

Not until Arleen.

He was enthralled with his first Christmas tree. Arleen coaxed him into dying eggs, even into finding them the next day for Easter.

They picked a birthday for him.

He helped her decorate after a few years. From cookies to putting lights on the house.

He helped her hand out Halloween candy.

And no matter how long he was gone he always knew when it was roast night.

Arleen gave him every opportunity he could desire.


End file.
